


Senpai Kouhai Bonding

by PuriPura



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuriPura/pseuds/PuriPura
Summary: Niou wants to spend a little bonding time with his favorite kouhai.
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Kirihara Akaya
Kudos: 4





	Senpai Kouhai Bonding

Kirihara had just finished putting his racket back into his tennis bag and was about to head home. As he put the tennis bag over his shoulder, he heard footsteps coming up from behind him. He turned around and was greeted by the trickster of Rikkaidai.

"Yo, Akaya! Doing anything tonight?" the trickster asked with a smirk.

"Oh, Niou-senpai. Nothing that I know of. Why?"

"How about we have a sleepover at my place and do some senpai-kouhai bonding? A kouhai should try to get along better with his senpai, ne?"

"Hm, okay. Sure!"

"Great! See you there, brat."

As the two of them left the locker room, Niou chuckled quietly.

The sun was setting when Kirihara got to Niou's house. He knocked on the door and the trickster answered and let him in. They both sat down on the floor in front of the tv and watched movies all night.

The one they were currently watching was a romantic film. Niou wasn't particularly interested and laid on his back behind Kirihara. The seaweed head soon started to get bored of the movie as well and turned his head to see Niou.

"Um," Kirihara began. "Can you change the channel?"

"What? Are you bored of this movie already?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Hn. Okay." Niou flipped on his side and grabbed the remote, flipping through the channels until he came across a horror movie. He smirked slightly and put the remote down. "There. This should be better."

Kirihara wasn't too thrilled about the movie choice but he didn't want to bother his senpai again so he decided that he would just suck it up and watch it quietly.

They were able to watch half an hour before Kirihara started to feel nervous. The killer had already murdered someone but was raging to kill even more. He knew there was going to be a lot more gruesome scenes and he wasn't sure he would be able to watch much more without screaming his head off.

Kirihara got up to grab a pillow from off the couch and sat back down with it close to his chest. Niou was watching him and chuckled slightly. He knew Kirihara was scared and how the brat was reacting amused him.

Before long, a scene with the killer hacking away at his victims came on. Kirihara pressed the pillow up to his face so he couldn't see anything. When he thought the scene was over, he peeked from behind the pillow only for the killer to jump into screen with a chainsaw. Kirihara screamed and jumped up. He snatched the remote from the floor and quickly turned the tv off. Then he curled up into a ball, holding the pillow back up to his face again.

Niou wrapped his arm around the younger male's body, causing him to jump slightly.

"Sh. It's okay. Niou-senpai has you."

"H-huh?" Kirihara stuttered, removing the pillow from his face.

The trickster brushed his fingers gently through Kirihara's hair. He hummed softly, letting the second year ace know he was safe. Kirihara's fears seemed to disappear and he began to relax, relieving the tension in his body. He continued to let Niou hold him and slowly closed his eyes.

"That's right," Niou whispered. He smiled and pressed his body closer to Kirihara's. Then he nuzzled the kouhai's soft, black hair and purred. It was fun to watch the brat get scared but Niou liked it better when he was laying next to him, calm and quiet. He looked rather cute and Niou enjoyed seeing his kouhai like that.

Within only a few minutes, the two fell soundly asleep together.


End file.
